


Jackie's wild party

by Boopydoopy111



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced, Gangbang, Multi, Sex, beastiality, college girl, dog beastiality, fucking a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopydoopy111/pseuds/Boopydoopy111
Summary: Porn with little smut involving a girl getting fucked and humiliated at a party
Relationships: orgy - Relationship
Kudos: 93





	Jackie's wild party

Music thumped loudly in the college frat house. The walls shook and vibrated violently as the music system seemed to jump around to the beat of the bass. The house, two stories in height, was filled with people. However, it was downstairs where everyone could see, that the main attraction was ready and already in use. Chained by her neck to the centre stage which was really just a table. Red haired Jackie moaned into her ball gag that filled the shorter girl’s mouth. Her petite frame which supported her large easily double D cup breasts rocked back and forth as her naked breasts swung with the force of the pounding coming from behind her.

Laughter both male and female penetrated Jackie’s ears over the loud music as she was forced to watch herself be fucked in the middle of the party. Seeing behind her was a woman with short black hair and a lot of mascara. Jackie could feel the plastic dildo slamming against her cervix with each thrust the girl slammed into her. Looking through pained tears, Jackie watched her body be abused. Pale skin drawn over with images of ejaculating cocks, and better still. Words of torment. ‘Slut, cock warmer, breeding hole, cum dumpster.’ These were just some of the words marked on the smaller girl’s skin. The woman behind her laughed along with her friends. It was only Jackie that had no clothes. The dildo protruding from underneath the sorority girl’s skirt. Two boys came over as the other woman thrusted deeply inside Jackie, they shared some words that ended in Jackie’s current lover laughing with a nod. “Sure! The little whore deserves it!” she spoke cruelly.

Jackie watched fear on her face, yet pleasure and desire in her heart as her body quivered in excitement. Behind her, the woman still slammed into her. Jackie’s pussy gushing the mixture of semen and smegma one could only get from being the only girl in a frat orgy. In worry, Jackie watched helpless as the two men laughed to each other before their hands raised and the red-head’s eyes widened in realisation only seconds before their hands came crashing down on Jackie’s pale arse. Pain immediately spread through Jackie’s body, her scream muffled by the gag in her throat. Besides the two men that had done the deed, several other on lookers had laughed at the brutal treatment of the young girl.

Tears ran down Jackie’s face, ruining her makeup. Dark lines running down her face as her fingers curled into fists as she continued with her torture. And yet the same penetrating pleasure that speared down into her vagina like a primal dog, still persisted. The woman grinned down at the woman she was currently drilling into like a cheap whore. Raking her hand through her own dark hair, the woman wiped away sweat as she looked over her shoulder to the group of people at the table. “You know what they’re doing right?” the woman said as she pulled the long dog styled purple strap on out from the other woman’s abused vagina. Another man took her place, unzipping his pants and poking his cock out before sheathing himself into Jackie’s body. The woman knelt down beside Jackie’s face. “They’re playing beer pong… to decide who gets to own you for the week.” A laugh left the woman’s face as she pulled on a chain that pierced both of Jackie’s nipples making the girl squeal in pain. “Because that is after all, all your life is worth isn’t it… Answer me pig!” the woman growled her last words when Jackie did not answer the valedictorian. Whimpering with pain, Jackie moaned into her gag as the cock slipped into her whore like ass and her nipples pulled ruthlessly from her massive tits. Hastily Jackie nodded, her eyes wet with tears. Again, the valedictorian laughed at the wore girl. “I hope my boyfriend wins… Then you’ll be forced to eat my pussy all week, but you’d like that… It’d be the closest thing to tasting success you’ll ever get!”

As the valedictorian walked away, laughing as she asked some other girl to take the strap on off her body, Jackie was left chained to the centre stage as a small line of men formed behind her. It was beginning to get repetitive the feeling of a cock thrusting inside her. None of these boys could compare to the massive fake cock of the valedictorian. Until however, is that immediately after the boy shot his load into her womb adding yet another possible dad to the list if Jackie’s medications ever failed, another larger cock entered her asshole which had only had a few visitors. Her eyes widened in fear as the large organ speared its way into her rectum her whimpers becoming yelps of pain as she struggled to contain herself under the pressure of the cock in her ass. And yet the pain did not stop as massive balls slapped against her thick thighs while a strong, muscular hand consistently came crashing down on her arse harder and harder. Jackie could feel the red mark this man was leaving on her body as she involuntarily shrieked and tightened her pussy with each passing abusive slap.

Moments passed in a blur as Jackie’s body was continuously abused by the line of men. Who crammed their cocks in her tight body, shot their loads of sperm into her and left with a smack on her ass. However, after the tenth, or was it the thirtieth person a loud shouting was heard from behind her. Looking in the mirror, trying to peer over herself Jackie managed to see a group of people making way for a man with a clean-cut beard and short blonde hair as he walked away triumphantly from the beer pong table. Moments later the man was in front of her smiling down with a cruel expression. Behind her, someone wiped Jackie’s holes swiping away all the leaking semen before whoever it was proceeded to give her stomach a push from behind forcing more of the cum from her stomach and womb out of her and on to the ground with lewd wet sounds. As everyone laughed the man at Jackie’s face spoke loudly. “It seems everyone’s had fun with my new slut!” he yelled causing another round of shouts of agreement. “But I think this whore is starting to like it.” He grabbed Jackie’s chin and jerked her face around roughly. Many of the dozens of on lookers laughed at the girl’s misfortune.

Holding out his free hand the man held her face with an arrogant smirk. Soon someone put a marker in his hand. “Listen to me whore, everyone knows this is where you belong.” The cap of the marker was popped off, “but for the week you’re mine. Wanna know why?” he turned to the crowd. “Because her entire life is worth a single game of beer pong!” everyone laughed at this. Even the men and women from Harvard laughed, knowing that this girl was obviously the bottom of the pile. Some people from the back of the crowd threw their bright red cups filled with booze over shoulders. Most splashed their contents against Jackie’s body, drenching the already cum stained woman. Her hair bright and red turned dark as it soaked up the dregs of booze.

The man in front of her laughed as he drew over her face. Jackie could feel the strokes of the pen but she could not make out the letters, not that she had to as the man was sounding out every word he said. “Sllluuuutt.” He sounded first as he wrote over Jackie’s forehead. “Cum whore” The man spoke out, drawing on Jackie’s cheek as the number of people laughing grew. Jackie’s eyes managed to find someone to the side, the woman who had fucked her moments ago with a camera in her hands. Continuing the man drew an arrow on her other cheek, pointing to her mouth. “Fuck, me here.” Standing up the man nodded before inspiration seemed to hit him as he moved behind her, ushering the valedictorian to follow. Jackie jumped as she felt the marker draw over her ass. Seconds later the amount of laugher grew exponentially as the entire room laughed, some clapped hands. Girls and guys alike took photos on their phones as Jackie was helpless to stop them.

When the valedictorian and the man returned they each had rope in their hands. “Hands and feet together whore.” Whimpering into the gag, Jackie did as she was ordered by her new owners. Knowing that she did not really have to do as they asked. But it was her slutty nature and whore like attitude that coerced her into obeying. With whistles and hollers the couple bound Jackie’s wrists to her ankles and pushed her over. Her collar and chain clinking metallically against the table as her head was forced down and her ass and thick thighs presented to everyone. Grinning her owner put fingers to his lips and whistled loudly over the thumping music. Soon the music was turned down as the huffing and puffing sounds of a nearing dog entered Jackie’s ears. Seconds later Jackie was greeted with three large Dobermans who looked at their master questionably. Looking to the other party goers the man shouted. “I think this bitch is in heat. Why don’t we give her what she wants?” in response was a massive, concert worthy shout of applause.

Quickly the gag was removed from Jackie’s mouth and in response she sucked in air hungrily before looking at the man with fear in her pleading eyes. “Please, please no. I…” but she was cut off as the man laughed and clicked his fingers towards her ass, two of the dogs cantered around. Eyeing them warily Jackie witnessed the fact that both dogs were sporting massive, painfully red erect cocks.  
“It’s okay, you don’t have to speak.” Her new owner said “just be good.” Without warning Jackie yelped with a squeal as the dog behind her jumped on her back, his paws on her hips. Laughing happily, the valedictorian moved behind Jackie who was silently panicking, her pale hands moved to the dog dick as the Doberman thrusted wildly around, stabbing his cock against Jackie’s ass cheeks. But the valedictorian guided the red rocket into Jackie’s pussy and hollered with delight as Jackie howled in pain as the knot was pushed deep inside.

The valedictorian was happy she had prepared the dogs for this as the cock immediately swelled inside Jackie’s vagina. Her screams of pain and thrashing around interrupted as the man who was Jackie’s owner forced Jackie’s mouth open and another man helped the third Doberman and guided the dog’s cock into Jackie’s mouth. Again, another knot slipped past Jackie’s teeth and her eyes widened in fear as her mouth was filled with dog cock. The two dogs thrusted with primal urge, into the two holes of the human girl. The act of bestiality unable to be interrupted as Jackie’s limbs were bound. Jackie could not tell how long she was forced to stay there. Minutes? Hours? But even after this trio of Dobermans had shot their sperm into Jackie, their knots pulled from Jackie’s body the other guests brought their dogs over.

Perhaps the worst experience… no the best experience, for Jackie was finally accepting this situation, was when someone brought a poodle and a Labrador. The smaller dog had shoved its cock in Jackie’s ass and began humping her body while laying on her back, its hind legs hanging off her thick thighs. Meanwhile underneath the large shaggy blonde Labrador had knotted Jackie’s vagina at the same time and was humping the human woman at the same time as the smaller dog. Many people came by as the party continued into full swing as Jackie was forcibly bred by these dogs. And Jackie knew, she probably had a whole night of taking cock after cock in her body. And she did. And not just that. For the next seven days, the friends of her owners would bring their dogs around and the whole week was filled with animals breeding a human.


End file.
